A Wedding
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: Short one shot sequel to A Proposal. It's Naruto and Hinata's happy wedding day! Rated T simply to be cautious.


**Well here was an idea I had. A sequel to A Proposal. A get well present for Uwaah, who has recently recovered from being hit by a car.**

**So, to Uwaah, hope the recovery goes well and you're all better soon!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**A Wedding**

It was a happy day in Konoha. Nearly three years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the great hero Naruto Namikaze was about to marry the love of his life, Hinata Hyuuga. While the wedding itself was a relatively small and private affair, including only friends and family, the rest of the village was eager to celebrate on their own. The streets were decorated, and the people went about cheerfully.

Meanwhile, the final preparations for the ceremony were taking place at the Hyuuga Compound. The ceremony would take place in the Hyuuga gardens. As the bride and groom prepared for their big day, the guests from outside the clan were escorted in. They ranged from Naruto and Hinata's former class and teammates, to foreign leaders like Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana and Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku.

In one of the rooms, Naruto was pacing nervously, adjusting his tuxedo for the twentieth time. Nearby Iruka grinned as he looked at some of the other groomsmen, composed mostly of Naruto's teammates and comrades. "Was I this nervous before my wedding?" He asked with a grin. Four months previously, he had married his love, Anko Mitarashi. Naruto had been the best man at the wedding, as Iruka was now for Naruto's.

Kiba Inuzuka, who was lounging on a chair nearby, chuckled. "Hard to say sensei. You weren't marrying the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. But you were marrying a woman who would probably feed your manhood to a snake if you ever made her upset. So tough call," he said. Several of the others chuckled as well, as Iruka mock grumbled about 'disrespectful former students'.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Oh man I can't believe this is happening," he said. "I mean I've wanted this day to happen now for a long time. And now it's here. Ohh, what if I mess up? What if something happens?" He asked, pacing the room again.

Kakashi grinned a bit as he came over to his former student. "Naruto, relax. Nothing is going to happen. And you're not going to screw up," he said. "Let me tell you something. Your dad was the same way when he finally got around to marrying your mom. And nothing bad happened at their wedding, beyond Kushina attacking a few fangirls who tried to mess things up," he said, chuckling behind his face mask at the memory.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I know, I know. I just…I'm just really nervous."

"Ehh, it's all troublesome," Shikamaru said, taking a drag on on his cigarette, before putting it out. "Just say what you planned to say, give her a kiss, and that's it," he said. "No sweat."

Naruto looked at him. "Remind me to tell you the same thing when you finally get around to marrying Temari," he said, causing the Nara male to grimace a bit.

Meanwhile, in another room, Hinata smiled as Sakura and Ino helped her adjust her wedding veil. She glanced at herself in the mirror, studying her wedding dress. It trailed down to the floor, with long sleeves and a thin semi transparent piece of clothing covering the cleavage of the dress. The dress was mostly form fitting in the body area. A mixture of revealing and modest, which fit Hinata's desire.

Gathered in the room were Hinata's bride's maids. Her fellow classmates, as well as Anko, Kurenai, and her sister Hanabi. Each was dressed in light blue bride's maid gowns, and were finishing applying make-up and adjusting their dresses.

Kurenai smiled as she came over to the young woman she had semi-raised and had been a sensei too for several years. "Are you ready?" She asked with a smile.

Hinata nodded. "I've been dreaming of this day for so long and now it's finally here," she said with a happy grin. "D-do you think he'll like the dress?"

Anko grinned. "Sweetie, he'd have to be a eunuch not to like you in that dress. Trust me, his eyes will pop out of his head." Both Tenten and Temari nodded in agreement, as Ino and Sakura finished fixing the veil.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Hanabi opened it to reveal Hiashi, dressed in his best and most formal kimono. Hinata felt her heart race, thinking it was time for the ceremony to start.

Hiashi smiled softly at his daughter. "You look beautiful Hinata," he said, as he approached her. He glanced at the others. "Would you all mind letting me speak to her alone? The ceremony will be starting soon anyways."

The others all nodded and headed off to get into position. Hiashi turned to Hinata, who shifted a bit nervously. He sighed quietly. "Hinata…my daughter…I wish to apologize," he said quietly. "When your mother died I…I know I was not the best father I could be to you. I fell back into my role as head of the Hyuuga Clan, and I mistreated you because you did not meet my expectations. My actions were inexcusable."

Hinata's eyes widened, before she quietly moved forward and hugged him. "It's alright father. I understand," she said, as she hugged him.

Hiashi smiled, as some tears began to fall from his eyes. "You have no idea how much you remind me of your mother. I wish she could be here to see you now. To see the strong, compassionate young woman you grew up to be." He reached into the sleeves of his kimono, and pulled out a small box. "This was your mother's. It was a wedding gift from one of her closest friends, the day she and I were married. I think it is something she would want you to have on this day," he said.

Hinata blinked as she slowly opened the box, only for her eyes to widen. She looked up at her father, who smiled as he slowly pulled out a necklace. One that had a small pendant at the end. A pedant shaped in the swirl of the Uzumaki clan, with the flame of the Hyuuga clan overlaid in the center of the swirl. He slowly helped her put it on. "Kushina Uzumaki gave it to your mother, as a symbol of the unity between them as friends," he said. "And now it will symbolize the unity between you and your husband."

Hinata's eyes began to water a bit before she hugged her father happily. Hiashi just smiled as he held her. "Now, I think we have a wedding to go to, don't we?" He asked.

Outside, the guests were all eagerly waiting, as Naruto, his best man Iruka, and the groomsmen all stood at the altar. Tsunade, in her Hokage's robes, was going to perform the ceremony in joining Naruto and Hinata. She smiled at her favorite blonde gaki, happy to see this day, and play a role in it.

Pretty soon, the band began to play, as the bridesmaid and groomsmen came down the aisle, heading to the altar. They separated as they arrived, each moving to their respective sides. Naruto grinned as he slowly looked over the crowd, seeing some of his friends in the crowd. Gaara nodded to him, as his girlfriend Matsuri held his arm. Koyuki Kazahana smiled and waved at him.

At that moment, the Bridal Chorus began to play. Everyone turned to look at the doorway where two figures stood, before slowly stepping out. Naruto felt his breath vanish as he saw his future wife on her father's arm.

"She looks incredible," he whispered, with Iruka nodding.

"I thought the same when I saw Anko," Iruka whispered quietly, remembering when he had seen Anko, being escorted by Kakashi, approach the altar at their own wedding.

Hinata, behind her veil, blushed as she nervously walked with her father down the aisle. Her lavender eyes remained riveted on Naruto, taking in his handsome appearance in his tuxedo. Her heart began to beat faster as they stopped at the head of the aisle, and Naruto stepped over to them. Hiashi, with a small hint of reluctance, gave her to him. Naruto smiled and bowed his head in thanks, as Hiashi moved to his seat, before escorting Hinata up to the altar. There, Tsunade smiled as she took her place, as Naruto lifted the veil from Hinata's face, revealing her blushing cheeks and happy smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day to join Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga in loving and holy matrimony. Before we begin, are there any who have any objection to this union?" She asked.

There was absolute silence, further enforced by the Byakugan enhanced glares coming from Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi, which caused Hinata to blush a bit in embarrassment. After several moments, Tsuande continued. "Very well then. Do you, Naruto Namikaze, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to love, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he said, before whispering to Hinata "and beyond death itself."

Hinata's eyes watered a bit in happiness, as Tsunade repeated the question to her. She smiled at Naruto, as she said "I do, until time itself stops."

There were smiles and small mutters of approval as Tsuande grinned. "Do you have the rings?"

At that point Konohamaru stepped forward, presenting the small cushion with two rings on it. They each took one, and Naruto first slid his ring onto Hinata's finger, before she did the same to him. Tsunade smiled, as she finished the ceremony. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and all the happiness and joy that comes with it. You may kiss the bride," she told Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he gently cupped Hinata's face and pulled her into a loving, joyful, passionate kiss. One that she happily reciprocated. And as they did, the audience stood, cheering and clapping as the two kissed.

A couple hours later, everyone was finishing up the wedding feast, having enjoyed the food and speeches made by the groom, best man, and others. And having also enjoyed the wedding cake. Now it was time for the married couple's first dance. The two of them headed to the floor, where Naruto gently took his wife's hand, and placed his other one on her waist. As the music began to play, the two of them slowly began to dance, lost in each other's eyes. They never noticed when other couples slowly joined them.

"I can't believe you waited so long for me," Naruto said softly. "I just hope that I can prove I was worth it all. Especially the heartache," he said quietly, referring to the years when he chased Sakura, wanting to be with her, and ignoring Hinata's own affections for him.

Hinata smiled, nuzzling him. "You definitely are worth the wait," she said. "And while I may have been sad not having your attention, it was enough to see you happy. Besides, we have our whole lives ahead of us now," she said with a grin.

Naruto grinned back as he kissed her, as the song began to end.

As the day started to draw to a close, the happy couple headed towards the front gate, where a carriage waited to take them to a nearby port town and from there to Crescent Moon Country, where they would spend their honeymoon. As they neared the gate, they heard the cheering of the crowd outside, gathered to see the happy couple off. Naruto grinned as they stopped, with Hinata clutching the bouquet. Behind them, the unmarried girls had gathered eagerly.

Hinata happily threw the bouquet over her shoulder, before turning to see as it flew through the air. It ended up landing in the arms of Sakura, who blushed but grinned as she glanced at her boyfriend Rock Lee, who looked stunned, before an excited grin spread on his face. Hinata smiled happily as she and Naruto rushed to the carriage under a rainstorm of rice, Naruto helping his blushing bride into the carriage, before climbing in himself. With happy waves from their family and friends, the carriage started off.

Naruto grinned as he pulled the drapes close, giving the two of them privacy, before pulling her close to himself. "And now, my lovely tsuki-hime, what shall we do?" He asked.

With a bit of a mischievous grin, Hinata leaned closer. "I can think of something," she whispered.

The two shared another passionate, loving kiss, as the carriage rode out of Konoha, and off into the horizon.

* * *

**And that's that. I honestly don't know a whole lot about weddings, so I just went with stuff from movies. Sorry about that. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot, especially you Uwaah. And I hope you're feeling better soon.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
